


Night Owls

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: Blaine will mumble, “Miss you,” or, “Bed’s too big,” or simply, “Mmmm… fuck me?” And even though any of these are reasons enough to to stop working, he will say, “Five more minutes, B.”(A companion piece to "Morning People")





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty companion piece to this fluffy little fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7976551
> 
> An anon followed up with, "Would it be a bad thing to ask you to write about one of the times where Blaine just say 'Fuck me?' lol"

This is night. 

Blaine blinks his eyes open in the dim light, immediately finding his husband in the corner of their darkened bedroom. His back is to Blaine, his nimble fingers at work on an embellished blazer resting on his dress form. Blaine just lays there and watches him work for a few moments, noting the tension in his broad shoulders and the laser focus in his eyes when he moves to the side of the dress form to inspect the garment. 

He loves Kurt like this. Blaine can think of few things more attractive than watching Kurt work, putting his passion into action. He stretches under the covers, his hard cock twitching against his lower belly, and groans softly when he reaches down to stroke himself.

Kurt, absorbed in his work, doesn’t notice.

Blaine slides out of bed, his mind going at half-speed as he groggily presses himself along Kurt’s back. He feels Kurt tense for a second in surprise before he relaxes against him. Blaine kisses at the back of Kurt’s neck, leaving his lips on Kurt’s skin as he murmurs, “Mmmm… fuck me?”

“Five more minutes, B,” Kurt answers, twisting back to kiss Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine reaches up and gently holds Kurt there, capturing his lips with a kiss before he moves his mouth down to Kurt’s neck. He sucks his earlobe into his mouth and whispers, “Kurt,” a drowsy smile spreading across his face as he feels Kurt shiver in his arms.

There’s no further discussion; Kurt sets down his sewing notions and follows him to bed.

Blaine yawns and closes his eyes when his head hits the pillow, maneuverable as a ragdoll when Kurt pushes his arms above his head. He sinks beneath the soothing warmth of Kurt’s lips sucking slow, wet kisses up his chest as he pulls Blaine’s shirt off. This is what Blaine loves about late nights; Kurt is a sparkplug, cresting at the peak of his focus and high off his own creative energy. He pours himself into what he loves, lavishing it with the utmost attention. 

At the moment, that’s Blaine.

He opens his eyes when Kurt suddenly straddles him, naked, his skin deliciously warm against him. Blaine shakes his head, trying to stave off sleep; he missed Kurt getting his clothes off, and that’s a shame. 

When Kurt settles his weight on top of him, taking care to kiss and squeeze every inch of him as he shimmies down his body, Blaine sighs and digs his hand into Kurt’s hair and asks, “Blow me?”

“No,” Kurt replies, nipping at Blaine’s hip bone just sharply enough for Blaine to gasp in surprise and buck underneath him. “Roll over.”

“Okay.” Blaine rolls immediately and spreads his legs, adjusting himself so his cock rests comfortably between his navel and the sheets. He closes his eyes again, sucking in a breath when Kurt's warm, wet finger slides inside him with little resistance. 

“You're so relaxed right now,” whispers Kurt, bending down to kiss the small of Blaine's back. “So perfect, just like this.” 

Blaine struggles against his groggy brain for a few moments, trying to wake up a little more. He clenches around Kurt's fingers -- up to two now, though he isn't sure when that happened -- and Kurt shushes him, rubbing at the small of his back again. 

“Shhh, just like this,” he repeats. “Just stay relaxed, baby. Want me to wake you up if you…?” 

Blaine considers it, never wanting to miss a second with Kurt, but he feels incredible now, letting Kurt take care of him. He yawns, the sound slipping into a moan, and spreads his legs even further. “No, just keep going.” 

Kurt leans down and kisses the back of his neck, laying on top of him and holding himself up on his elbows. He finally pushes inside Blaine, groaning into his ear, “So perfect, B,  _ oh my god _ …” 

Blaine sinks. 

Kurt rocks in and out of him as slowly and steadily as possible, pulling out as far as he can without leaving him completely. His cock isn’t small by any means, and his frame is bigger than Blaine's, pinning Blaine to the mattress and ensuring delicious friction for Blaine’s cock. Blaine is cradled by Kurt’s body on all sides, and it's easy to just let go. Everything fuzzes out and slips away, except for Kurt.

He loses the thread for a while, half-awake and content to remain enveloped in the sensations of Kurt keeping his body alight. His scalp tingles from Kurt’s fingernails lightly scratching through his hair. His skin is warm and slick where Kurt’s sweaty chest is pressed against his equally sweaty back. The heat in his belly grows more and more insistent as he begins to pant against the pillow. 

“You with me?”

“ _ Unh-- _ uh-huh.” Blaine whines, then moans so loudly that he wakes himself up a little. Kurt has taken him in hand, firmly stroking him where he’s already leaking onto the sheets. 

He almost misses it, but Kurt comes inside him a second later, holding himself up on one arm while he pumps Blaine's cock. Kurt shudders against the back of his neck, stroking Blaine faster, and then Blaine’s coming too, one soft cry escaping him before Kurt leans in and kisses his temple. “That's it, so perfect…” 

“Love you, Kurt,” Blaine sighs, already sinking again. 

Kurt has pulled out and started cleaning him up, gently holding Blaine open while he works. He chuckles, drops a kiss to Blaine's right cheek, and whispers, “I can feel it when you check out, you know. Go to sleep, baby.” 

Blaine slips away with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
